


Frostiron One-shot Collections

by aterdevinette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aterdevinette/pseuds/aterdevinette
Summary: A collection of Frostiron one shots.





	1. Liver

"You are going to ruin your liver if you keep drinking that much." Tony looked up from his tumbler to see Loki walking into the living room.

"What are you talking about? I'm only on my third glass." He tilted the tumbler and took another sip.

"I agree with him, Tony." Steve called from his spot on the couch, looking up from the sketchbook on his lap. Clint sat across from him, tapping on his pad.

"You should listen to your Captain, dear." Loki said, he came to sit on the stall next to Tony.

"Nah. When do I ever listen to him." Tony threw a smirk at Steve. Steve shook his head, exasperated. Clint laughed. "Besides, if I ruin my liver, I can just have you heal it for me, Lokes." He took another sip of his whiskey.

"Whoa. What? You can do that. Can you do that for me, too?" Clint exclaimed, not that he likes to drink, but he does like to have a bottle of beer after mission.

"Of course, I would love help you. We would not want our residential bird to get ill now, do we?" Loki smirked, a glint in his eyes that promised mischief and possible pain. "You know what? Never mind. I think Tasha's calling, see you later Cap." Clint retreated from the room hastily.

"You shouldn't have done that, Loki." "Lay off him, Cap. Clint's the one who started it. And we’ve only just gotten the paint off the wall and the vent."

"Why do I have to live with a bunch of children?" Steve sighed and left for his room, dealing with kids, especially Clint and Tony, always gives him a headache.


	2. Crash

CRASH!

The loud noise made Loki walked towards Tony's personal lab, it is usual for the lab to be filled with all kinds of noise, booming music, JARVIS talking over the music, sizzling of burning metal, glass shattering, clangs of metal banging against metal, and so on, but this may be the loudest yet. The raven haired god wanted to know what the noise was, and make sure his foolish mortal had not just killed himself in his own lab.

"JARVIS, run the scans again, I need to know what’s wrong with the calculations." Tony's voice rang out. "Yes, sir." the AI replied, "Running the scans now." "Thanks buddy, put it on screen, would you."

As he walked into the lab, he saw pieces of the Iron Man suit scattered on the floor. His mortal seemed unharmed, but the same could not be said for the metal table and certain areas of the floor.

"Anthony." Loki called as he walked in. "Oh, hey Lokes, what are you doing here?" Tony glanced back at the door, fiddling with the projections.

"I heard a loud crash, and came to see if you have idiotically killed yourself." Loki moved across the lab, and stared at the pieces of the suit. He raised an eyebrow at Tony. "What have you done this time?"

"Uhh, well, I was trying to get the suit to assemble mid-flight, but before it can, it hit the table over there. No need to worry, I'm fine." Tony went over and planted a kiss on the god’s lips, before returning to his work.

"I was not worried, I had merely wanted to be the one to deliver the good news that you had finally decided to do us a favor and offed yourself." Seeing his mortal is indeed alive and unharmed, the god strode back out.

"Aww, love you too, Lokes." Tony called after his lover. Loki heard his mortal's words and smiled.


	3. Birds

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tony asked, as he moved towards the glass wall. A tall raven hired man was standing in front of it. It was daytime, light streamed in from the glass.

"One does envy their freedom." The man replied, looking at a group of flying birds. Tony glanced at the flying creatures, "You were watching birds?" "Yes, I was." The man turned toward the approaching figure.

"Loki, you know you can come and go as you please, right?" Tony came to a stop next to him.

"I know, however, SHIELD is always monitoring me. It does not matter where I go, they are always watching." He cast a wistful look at blue sky, how he wished he could slaughter them all for even thinking about confining him, but he would not, not if he wants to be with his mortal.

"Hey, it's fine. It's only for a few more weeks, and I'll be here with you." Tony assured Loki, while circling his arms around his waist. He knew how his lover felt about being confined. "Besides, I can't blame them for wanting to stalk you, I would have done the same." He tried to joke.

"I am sorry to have dragged you into this." Loki wrapped his arms around Tony, and pulled the genius into him. He knew his mortal had been itching to get in his suit and fly out of here, but he couldn't because of SHIELD's orders, and because of him.

"No. Don't. I knew what I was getting into even before all this mess. And I can't just leave you here." Loki made a sound of acknowledgement, and planted a kiss on Tony's head.


	4. Captured

"I'm not telling him, you tell him." "Never thought you were a coward, Clint. And to think I partnered with you." Natasha deadpanned. "I'm not a coward, I just don't want to die a painful death." Clint defended himself. "Guys, it's going to be fine." Steve reassured them. "Are you sure, Steve? Because Loki can be scary when he's mad." "See? Bruce is scared, too." "I'm not scared, just concerned."

"Can we make Thor tell him after he comes back from New Mexico? He's more durable than us mortals." The bowman tried to grasp at the straws. "No, we can't. It would take too much time, time that we don't have right now."

"You know, I'm actually more worried for the one who captured him because when Loki gets his hands on that guy... Man, it's gonna be ugly." "Hopefully he won't be tortured too long."

"Come on, guys. There would be no torturing." "Yeah? You can tell that to Loki when you deliver the news to him, Cap."

"Deliver what news to me?" Loki strode into the room.

"Hey, Loki. Where did you come from?" Clint seemed a little desperate. "What is the news?" Loki looked at each of the present members. He noticed one missing. "Where is Anthony?"

They glanced at each other, no one wanted to be the one to give the news. The god raised his eyebrow at them.

"Loki," Steve stepped forward, "Tony was captured. We came back to search for a lead to find him." The temperature of the room dropped, everyone froze. "What did you just say?" The team shivered. Is it possible to make the temperature drop just by speaking?

"It wasn't our fault. There were just too many of them." "Loki–" The god glared, then vanished.

"Well, that went better than expected." "Clint, shut up."

The remaining team was scattered around the lab, working on the screens, sorting through files. They were still searching for their captured teammate with JARVIS' help. It had been hours, they were so close to finding him. Loki still hadn't showed up yet, no one knew where he was, and frankly, no one wanted to go look for him when he's in rage. 

A flash of green light, Loki and Tony appeared, along with a crumpled figure. The god in full armor minus the helmet was holding Tony who was out of his suit, both looked unharmed. The figure on the floor, however, had bruises, cuts, and gashes all over his body, to put it simply, he looked like he was tortured. "Hey, guys. We're back." Tony greeted. The team stared. "And I have captured the culprit." Loki stated smugly, he seemed quite satisfied about something, and whisked his mortal out of the lab, towards their bedroom.

They snapped out of their shock, and looked down at the figure. "I told you this would happen." "Clint." Steve warned. "At least he's not dead, we still get question him." Natasha added. 


	5. Vacation

"Guys, we'll be back in a few days." Tony said, sticking his head into the dining room.

Steve was setting out breakfast with Bruce helping him. Thor was already munching away on his first plate, while Natasha and Clint waited for Steve and Bruce to join them, Natasha stared at Thor, still not used to the Aesir's manners, or in this case, lack of.

"What? Tony, you're going out?" Steve looked confused. "Where are you going?"

"London, we're going on a vacation." Tony answered.

"We get to go on vacations?" Clint asked.

"Well, I don't know about little birds who work for SHIELD, but I get to go on a vacation whenever I like." Tony teased. The archer glared, Tony just smirked. 

"How long will you be gone?" Bruce questioned.

"We shall return in two days time." Loki appeared beside Tony.

"Brother! You are accompanying the man of iron on his journey?" Thor's voice boomed out.

Clint flinched a bit, still not fully awake yet, "Inside voice, Thor.", and downed the rest of his coffee. Loki merely rolled his eyes, not bothering to answer.

"Yeah, point break, he is. We've been planning for a week." Tony said cheerfully, excited about the vacation.

"We shall be departing now." Loki turned to walk away.

"Wait. Have you eaten yet?" Steve called.

"We'll eat when we get there." Tony responded.

"That's hours from now. Take some breakfast with you, you can eat on your way to the airport." Steve said.

"We're fine, mom. We're not going to the airport." Tony turned and followed after Loki.

"How will you get there, then?" Clint tilted his head, not unlike a bird.

"Magic, birdie, magic." Came Tony's reply.


	6. Discovered

Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye arrived outside Loki's hideout. Thor's in New Mexico, this doesn't warrant a code green, and Tony's back in Malibu, so there are only the three of them. They needed to move as fast as they can, they won't let Loki get away.

Not this time, of that Clint will make sure of. They finally located the bastard’s hideout, he won't let him get away again.

Loki had been eerily quiet lately, and even before that, his attacks had been more mischievous than destructive, SHIELD thinks he might be planning something. Something big.

Loki and Tony had been enjoying a quiet day in Loki's flat, they laid on the couch, Tony on top with his head on the god’s chest, snuggling. They were talking quietly, when suddenly the front door burst open. They looked up lazily, and saw Captain America marching into the flat with his shield in front him, Hawkeye and Black Widow flanking him with their weapons up.

Steve surveyed the scene before him, surprised to have spotted Tony, not fully understanding the situation.

"Let go of him, Loki." The soldier readied his shield. The two on the couch kept staring at them lazily, they were too warm and comfortable to do anything else really. "I would rather not, Captain, we are quite comfortable." Loki drawled.

Seeing Tony content in Loki’s arms, Clint gritted out, “What did you do to him, you bastard.”

“I did nothing to him, little bird.”

“Tony?” Steve asked, concerned for his friend. “Cat’s out of the bag then.” Tony muttered unhappily.

“I thought you were in Malibu getting new parts for your suit. What is going on?” The captain questioned.

“Well I did get the parts.” Tony pointed to the corner where there are parts of the Iron Man suit. “Loki magicked them over.” He avoided the question.

“So this is who you’re seeing?” Natasha spoke up, putting down her gun. “What?” Clint looked confused, still not lower his weapon.

“Stark has been seeing someone, but no one knows who it is. All we know is that SHIELD doesn’t approve of that person. ” Natasha explained. Steve lowered his shield hesitantly.

“Who I am seeing isn’t any of SHIELD’s business.” Tony stated firmly.

“But he’s a criminal.” Steve exclaimed. “How can you this, Stark?” Clint growled.

“Look, Loki hasn’t harmed anyone in eight months, and hasn’t caused any damage in six. I’d say that’s an enormous improvement.”

“But the things he did, Tony.” Steve couldn’t believe what is happening.

“I admit I had been overzealous, and I should not have tried to take over Midgard that one time, it was pointless to do so.” “See? He’s admitting his mistakes, isn’t that wonderful?” Loki huffed, and flicked Tony’s nose before his hand was swatted away.

“What about all the people he killed, huh?” Clint spat.

“Don’t you start. You’ve killed, Natasha’s killed, heck even Steve’s killed before. So don’t go accusing that he’s murderer when everyone on the team has killed before.”

“None of us has tried to take over a world, Stark.” Natasha argued.

“Actually, I believe Thor had thought about trying once.” Loki stated matter-of-factly. “ I do not remember what realm it was, though.” He mused.

“Shut up, you bastard, nobody asked you.” Clint hissed.

“Hey, bird brain, there’s no need to be so rude.”

Steve sighed, and pinched his nose, “This isn’t going anywhere. We are all going back to the tower, I’m calling everyone back. Then, you two are going to explain everything.” He turned and marched back out.

“But-” “Now, Clint!” The archer glared at the two, but silently followed after Steve with Natasha behind him. The couple remained on the coach. “Tony, Loki, get moving!” The Captain commanded in frustration.


	7. Coffee and Tea

Tony walked slowly into the common room where the team had gathered for breakfast. Bruce, Thor, and Loki sat around the table, while Steve, Natasha, and Clint sat on the couches. Tony yawned, stumbling into his chair, with his eyes half closed.

He blinked and stared at the table for a while, "J, where's my coffee?" He stifled a yawn. "Apologies, sir. But Mr. Odinson has consumed all of the coffee." JARVIS replied.

Tony processed the information for a few second, his mind still foggy with sleep. Finally processing the given information, he whined pitifully, "Thor." "I apologize, Tony." Thor boomed with his loud voice. "Too loud, haven't had my coffee yet." The coffee deprived genius hissed weakly. The Ӕsir smiled sheepishly down at his coffee cup.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink so much coffee, Tony. You practically inhale that stuff, it’s not healthy." Bruce chided. "Brucey, I need my coffee to survive, please." He whimpered, mimicking the look of a kicked puppy. Bruce merely sighed and went back to his breakfast.

"Perhaps you would like some of my drink, love." Loki soothed, pushing his cup towards his lover, keeping his voice gentle and soft. Tony beamed, thinking it was coffee, he took the cup and gulped down a mouthful. Then, he promptly spat it out.

"Tony!" "Ew." "Come on, man." The team stared, disgusted at his behavior.

The billionaire ignored them. "What the hell was that?!" He took a napkin and wiped his tongue repeatedly, trying to get the taste out. Loki frowned.

"Sir does not like the taste of tea, Mr. Liesmith, especially in the morning." JARVIS explained.

"That thing was tea?!" The genius shouted incredulously. "Yes, Anthony. That was one of the best Earl Grey tea in this realm." A frowning Loki replied. "I don't care if it's the best tea in the universe, I still hate it."

"Look on the bright side, Tony, it woke you up, you didn't even need coffee." Bruce cut in. "Thanks for the input, Banner." Tony snapped.

"Ugh. Now I have to brush my teeth again, just disgusting." The now fully awake genius stood abruptly and stalked out. "JARVIS, I need my coffee. Now." He demanded. "Very well, sir. Shall I order from the usual cafe?" The A.I.'s voice followed him out.

Loki took a sip of his tea, still frowning. "How can anyone not like tea?" He murmured, looking confused and somewhat displeased at the wasted tea.


End file.
